New users of mobile devices, including mobile phones, tablets, and the like, can register and activate their mobile devices with a wireless network in several ways. One manner of registering a mobile device with a wireless network is to procure a subscriber identity module (SIM) card module from a service provider or purchase or receive a mobile device with a virtual SIM module built in, and have the service provider enter activation data into the wireless network related to the individual and the mobile device identification. In this manner, when the user begins to use the mobile device, the wireless network will recognize the user and mobile device to enable the user to make calls and communicate data. In one embodiment, the communication between the user device and the service provider is carried over a radio channel or a data channel.
The foregoing procedure is used in the global system for mobile communication (GSM) system. In a GSM system, an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) is fixed in a subscriber identity module (SIM) and the carrier's system records the mobile identification which is reported by the wireless device after the attachment or registration process is completed.
Another method of enabling a user to register and activate a mobile device with a wireless network is through over-the-air activation (OAA). In this method, when a mobile device is first used, it identifies itself to the wireless network using temporary identification data stored on the wireless device.
The telecommunication service industry has long been dependent on the use of a SIM card as primary source of user authentication on the network. However, with radical evolution in technology in telecom space the need for use of SIM card also needs to be challenged. The traditional method for user authentication and connection to Network via SIM card is becoming increasingly challenging owing to the drivers for change as discussed previously. Due to this there lies a potential to evolve the current way of user authentication and SIM related Network tied connectivity.